


High Blue

by Kataclysme



Series: GrimmIchi Love Adventures [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drugs, Exams, First Kiss, Getting Together, Grimmjow is a smartass, Human Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, M/M, Students, they smoke weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataclysme/pseuds/Kataclysme
Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow take a break from studying for their exams, and Ichigo introduces Grimm to the ecstasy of weed, who suddenly realizes his crush for the redhead.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: GrimmIchi Love Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800118
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	High Blue

**Author's Note:**

> hi !!!  
> little work cause why not ? Grimm and Ichi smoking weed ?  
> They do what we call here in France "une soufflette", its when you smoke weed, and u share the smoke u just expired with someone. Its makes you high veeeerry fast. I didnt know the equivalent in english, so i let the french word in the text. 
> 
> GUYS. DISCLAIMER. DONT DO DRUGS.  
> BE GAY, DO CRIMES. THATS GREAT. DRUGS ARE NOT GREAT.

Ichigo licked the end of the gluing slowly and diligently, carefully rolling the joint he had rolled. 

Grimmjow took a sip of his beer, his cheeks a little pink and his eyes lost in the emptiness, barely hearing the notes of the music that had been playing in the background since the beginning of the evening. 

They had met earlier in the evening to study for the exams that were coming up, and after hours of studying in the greatest of calms, which was surprising because it meant Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaquez had been silent and quiet for several hours, they had decided to order a snack and stop studying. 

It was peculiar, not because it was the first time they'd done that, on the contrary. Grimmjow had spoken with Captain Kyoraku at the end of the war, and Captain Kyoraku had given him the opportunity to start from scratch. In the human world. 

Grimmjow agreed, he left the spirit world, and Ichigo was surprised to find him back the next year at the Karakura Faculty of Engineering. 

Ichigo and Grimmjow had spent quite a bit of time together, and it had been easy to become friends, because they had already gone through such special experiences that they were already close.

It had taken Grimmjow a long time to realize that the need he felt deep down inside, the visceral and sometimes uncontrollable urge he could feel when he was with Ichigo, wasn't his warlike instincts, but affection. Love. Desire. 

The redhead had always been his greatest challenge. The first to beat him, the only one who cared about him. The only one who was relieved when he came back, during the war with Ywhach. 

And when Grimmjow had decided to leave behind him the Hueco Mundo, the battles, the Arrancars, everything that had always made up his life, Ichigo had been there to guide him into a world he knew nothing about. 

The redhead had been a constant in his life for many years. Grimmjow had only recently realized, and thanks to a discussion with Orihime who had also become his friend, that he was simply in love with him. 

Grimmjow took a sip of his beer, took a shot at the cigarette he had lit, and watched Ichigo roll the joint with concentration, eyebrows furrowed as usual, hair longer than before, almost falling over his shoulders in places. 

Feeling a glance at him, Ichigo straightened his head, raising an eyebrow.

"What's up?"

Grimmjow shook his head, taking a sip of his beer as he continued to detail Ichigo. 

The ginger finished the joint with application, and wedged it between his lips and began searching for a lighter. 

"Come here."

Grimmjow was leaning against the couch, sitting on the floor just like him, his cigarette in his mouth. He exhaled softly, closing his eyes, savoring the taste on his tongue. Ichigo crawled up on all fours, the joint between his lips, and Grimmjow stepped forward, his eyes resting on the joint. 

He pulled out a smoke, making the end of his cigarette glow red, as Ichigo breathed in, the end of the joint touching Grimmjow's cigarette, to light it. The Shinigami detailed Grimmjow's face as they were lit only by the small lamp on the coffee table next to Ichigo's couch, and the light from the cigarette and the joint. 

"Thank you, Grimm."

Grimmjow growled as he gently inhaled the smoke exhaled by Ichigo, who was only inches away from him. 

"Wait, I have an idea. Go ahead, put your hands like this. I'll make you a soufflette."

Grimmjow smiled, and extinguished his cigarette finally finished in the ashtray, then followed Ichigo's instructions. 

"I'm going to inhale and when I put my hands over yours, I'm going to exhale and you inhale then, very gently, okay?  
\- I'm waiting for you."

Ichigo laughed a little and did it. He laid his hands on top of Grimmjow's, and breathed out. Grimmjow closed his eyes, inhaling with involvement. When the gasp was over, the espada opened his eyes again, confused. 

He and Ichigo looked into each other's eyes for a few moments, fully aware of the tension and intimacy of the moment, before the red-headed man turned away, his ears red. 

Grimmjow blinked his eyes as his friend looked at the ground, suddenly intimidated. 

Ichigo was blushing. 

Ichigo Kurosaki. The guy who had saved three universes from destruction was blushing because he'd been close to Grimmjow. 

Grimmjow swore into his beard, drawing Ichigo's attention to him, then grabbed him by the collar, lured him towards him, tipping him astride his lap. 

"What the hell are you--"

The old espada lured him to him and kissed him.

Once the surprise was over, Ichigo buried his fingers in his blue hair and kissed him with equal passion. Grimmjow passed an arm around his waist, drawing him closer as the redhead rolled his pelvis against his, snatching a grunt from him. 

They parted breathlessly, incredulous. 

"Is weed doing this to you, Grimm? Do drugs make you high and you kiss people?  
\- One drug gets me high, and I'm taking my first dose right now."

With his hand on the nape of Ichigo's neck, he brought him closer and kissed him again, with a smile, among the physics sheets and aerodynamics forms, the contemporary history and art history textbooks. 

Ichigo laughed softly in the kiss, as he stepped back to catch his breath and placed his forehead against Grimmjow's forehead. 

Who would have thought that he would find himself on the knees of his crush, which turned out to be a shinigamized Hollow enrolled in his town's faculty? 

Ichigo was feeling good about himself. For the first time in a long time, a feeling of absolute fulfillment came over him, in the arms of this guy who had almost killed him quite a few times, whom he had fought, thought dead, who had come back into his life like a bomb. 

Ichigo felt like he belonged there, as if he had been destined to be in one place all along, the hollow of Grimmjow's arms.

The war had taken a lot out of him, but it had made the most important thing to him. 

Grimmjow.

**Author's Note:**

> its me again ! 
> 
> so, i hope u liked it ?? please tell me !  
> se u soon guys,  
> Kata


End file.
